Despite vast improvements in wireless communication and more specifically in wireless multi-communication technologies, there are a number of limitations prevalent, including: limited range of wireless communications; limited features available on any specific platform (for example: not all comms are built in; limited set of supported profiles; limited platform resources available; support for distributed computing over wireless link; and others); and reduced/impaired functionality and performance when more than one communications device is operating.
Thus, a critical need is prevalent for techniques for augmented functionality and improved performance in multi-communication wireless devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.